Queen of Cards and Sire of Flora
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Yusai Fudo and her friends meet Akiyuki Inziki in Satlite. The two stick together even with the threat of the Dark Signers and the confusion of the Crimson Dragon. MY VERSION OF YU-GI-OH! 5D'S. GENDERBENDER!Faithshipping, Scoopshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've had this idea in my head for a while and when I was on DeviantArt I found these gender-bender pics of some of the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's by RikoJasmine. Later I asked if I could do a fanfic for it. That's when I found Satellite's Queen of Cards. I had read up till the part where it was revealed that KingCrabshipping was the main couple. RikoJasmine said it was fine to write the story as long as it was Faithshipping. So if you are a KingCrabshipper, I suggest checking out MewStar0013 story. It's really good.**

**Ok so this story is obviously going to be a little different. You ever read those stories where Akiza come to Satellite, around the time of The Enforcers/Team Satisfaction, but she's dragged back to New Domino. I always wondered what would have been like if she had been there the whole way through. So I'm doing it that way, oh and no Yusei's name isn't spelt wrong, that just how I'm spelling it for the story please enjoy! Thanks to Youngbountygirl for betaing!**

**Chapter 1-Rooftop Runner**

A girl wearing a black tank top with a red design on it, a brown vest over it, black threadbare short shorts and brown motorcycle boots sat a wooden table, typing on a laptop. Attached to it via a USB was a Duel Disk. Countless windows opened and closed on the screen when one finally popped out and stayed. Lifting her hands, she stretched, bones popping from sitting in one position for so long. She ran her fingerless gloved through her gold streaked raven black hair. Her hairstyle was odd, her hair was shoulder length but the ends spiked upwards. She had started rubbing her shoulder when she heard familiar voices.

"Crow, no it's not!" a male Assuie voice yelled

"Yes it is, I swear. Kalin back me up here." A female voice followed

"Keep me out of this," Another male voice said.

The door to the building, the girl was inside, opened. A tall blond haired man wearing a black shirt, a similar brown vest and black shoes stomped in. A girl with ginger hair pulled into a ponytail followed him. She was in an orange shirt, the same brown vest and jeans tucked into tan boots. She had a blue headband in her hair and, just under it, on her forehead was a gold 'm' shaped mark with a gold dot next to it. The last person was a man with icy blue hair tied back with a purple bandana. He was wearing a red shirt under the brown vest, his black jeans covering his shoes. All three of them were also wearing fingerless gloves and had black bands around their arms as well as Duel Disks.

"I'm telling you, he's real!" the ginger, known as Crow, yelled at the blonde Assuie.

"No he's not. There is no such thing as the Rooftop Runner!" the blonde yelled back.

Kalin, the icy haired man, walked over to the desk, his hand pushing his palm into her forehead, trying to get rid of his headache, "So how's the Duel Disk going?"

"I found out why it was sticking. There was a mix-up in the programs. I'm almost done. What's with those two?"

The two looked at the quarrelling pair. Behind the black haired girl was a medium sized table with a chair. In front of the door, pushed to the wall was a beaten and bruise, but still useable, red couch. The house wasn't big, enough to fit 5 at most. The windows were broken in or missing and the door barely hung on its hinges. Under the desk, was a wooden trunk, most likely holding food.

"Crow was telling us about this Rooftop Runner, but Jack and I don't believe her."

"But I swear, it's true! Yusai, come on, you believe me right?" she asked, finally revealing the black haired girl's name.

"Who is the Rooftop Runner anyway?"

"Oh god, thanks a lot. Now, you started it," Jack said sitting on the only other available chair.

"Shut it, dumb blonde. Ok, so I was hanging out with some guys when they told me about him. He's this guy who came from New Domino City. He apparently ran away, and Sector Security has been after him for ages. He's been using the roofs in order to get away from them."

"And where did you hear this hogwash?" Jack asked

"When I got sent to the Facility, why?"

"Well since you were probably the only girl they've seen in ages they thought they could dupe you."

"They did not! I'm telling you he's real." Crow yelled

Kalin opened his mouth to say something when they heard a siren in the distance, "what the? What is Sector Security doing here?"

"Who cares? Hide the tech, it's gone if they find it." Jack said, pulling off his Duel Disk, and throwing it to Yusai. Crow did the same, and Kalin caught it. They pulled out the chest from under the desk and put the Duel Disks and the laptop in. they were closing it when they heard something above them.

"What is that sound?" Yusai asked

"Something's on the roofs." Jack answered, "Crow, I swear if you say it's the Rooftop Runner, I'm going to kill you."

Just then they heard something above them. The roof creaked loudly and suddenly wood and galvanize came crashing into the roof as the roof broke. Jack grabbed Crow, and moved them both to the other side of the table. The whole gang coughed as the dust began to settle. Crow was the first one to open her eyes, and they widened at the sight. A teen about 15 with short red with some waves and long bangs reaching down each of the sides of his face, was on the floor coughing. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt, green cargo pants that covered his shoes, his red Duel Disk on his left arm, but Crow wasn't paying attention to that. Above him, suspending gravity, were pieces of wood and galvanize.

Just then, the door slammed open, it falling off its hinges.

"Sector Security! We've got you surrounded!"

Crow watched as the boy lifted his head revealing his brown eyes. She watched as he lifted his hand and thrust it in the direction of the Sector Security. The wood and galvanize shot towards them. They yelled as they moved from the door to dodge the roof pieces. When the door was clear, the boy darted out of it, and took off. Crow heard the Security yell to get him before hearing the familiar sounds of their sirens.

Crow stood there as the others, dusted themselves off. "D-did you guys see that?"

"I can't see anything!" Jack yelled at her.

"Move," she told Yusai. She moved her legs, and Crow grabbed the first Duel Disk on the top.

"Wait, Crow! Come back!" Yusai yelled as Crow ran out the door. She got up and ran after her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kalin asked as he was about to head out and saw the blonde wasn't following him

"I'm not kidding. All that sawdust got in my eye, I can't see," Kalin sighed before grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him out the door.

Yusai followed the ginger to a stationary cruiser. There were two officers, one of them cursing, standing by it.

"Where is he?" Crow asked

"What? Crow what are you doing here? And is that a Duel Disk?" The cursing officer yelled

"I think that's the least of your problems. I know for a fact your head of security wouldn't be too happy if he found out you lost the Rooftop Runner."

"H-How do you know about that?" the other officer questioned.

"Well the guy just crashed through our roof," Yusai said, sort of annoyed.

"If you send me back the Facility, I'll tell the head guy in charge the only reason I'm there is because you couldn't catch the Rooftop Runner. Unless, 1 you leave me and my friends alone, and 2 tell us everything you know about the Rooftop Runner."

The two officers looked at each other before looking at each other. By that time, Kalin and Jack came, the blonde still complaining about the sawdust in his eye.

"We can neither confirm nor deny that he is from New Domino, and his father is a very rich person, and we may lose our jobs if we don't get him," The cursing one said.

"All hypothetically of course," The other officer said.

"That's great, but what are you planning on doing about our roof? You are going to be getting a lot of complaints from us about that plus Mister I can't see they will be sending you his hospital bill," Kalin said.

"The constructor will be by in 2 days max to fix it," One of the officers said before getting into the cruiser and driving away.

"Yes!" Crow cheered. "I proved that the Rooftop Runner was real. Take that Jack!"

"I have a question though," Yusai said, "New Domino is the place everyone wants to be. What could have happened to this guy to make him want to leave so badly? Badly enough that he'd come to the B.A.D. district in the Satellite?"

That question seemed to burn in their minds. Why was this guy here, and more importantly, who was he?

**Short I know, but I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue or is there only room enough for one Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's genderbender? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to dbzgtfan2004, yusei x akiza fan and amk8930 for following and reviewing! That's more than I hoped to get. Thanks to ****Youngbountygirl for betaing. ****Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 2-How I got caught**

A boy, about 16, walked down the pathway in the B.A.D district of Satellite. He was almost to his house when someone clapped their hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and cursed under his breath when he saw Sector Security.

"What do you want?" He snapped

One of the officers lifted a holographic photo of the guy known as the Rooftop Runner, "have you seen this person?"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Should I? Look, I didn't do anything wrong, so just let me go." With that he pulled himself away, and went on his way.

The officer ran his hand through his hair, "Boss isn't going to be happy about this."

"Well what are we supposed to do? The guy's been able to avoid us for 6 months. I don't think he's going to make it easier for us." The other officer said as they walked back to the cruiser.

Nether of the officer saw the red-haired teen that was on the roof right above their heads. He walked into the middle of the roof. He picked up a brown messenger bag there, and pulled it onto his shoulder before walking off.

_'6 months and, so far, I haven't been caught. A few close calls though; just because the roofs here are so weak. But it's not like I have a choice.'_

He continued walking when he heard the familiar creaking of wood. He stood still hoping he was just hearing things. So many things happened at once, his floor broke and he fell through and landed badly on his right foot. While coughing the dust out of his lungs he heard the cock of a gun.

"D-don't move!"

His head shot up and looked at the older man who stood in front of a woman who was hugging a 10 year old boy. While he was moved by the man wanting to protect his family, getting shot was not part of his agenda.

Standing up slowly, he said, "Look I don't want trouble. I'm not going to hurt you." Just when he had stood, his right leg buckled with the pain of his ankle. As gravity pulled him down, he heard a shot and a sharp pain went through his right shoulder. As he fell to the floor he heard the man yell. Everything after that was a blur. He felt himself being moved, and someone pulling something out of his shoulder. He heard a horrible scream, and realized a second later that was him. The pain ended up being too much for him, and was pulled into the heavy darkness.

Dr. Schmidt wiped his forehead as he left the red-haired boy in the infirmary part of his house. According to Mr. Shiba, he was the infamous Rooftop Runner. He knew Mr. Shiba didn't mean to shot the poor kid, but when he suddenly collapsed, he scared the man. A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

He opened the door, and there stood a woman about a head shorter than him with dreadlocks dressed in a brown dress.

"Martha, good to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you, Doctor. I hear that you're treating the Rooftop Runner?"

"Yes. Crashed through Mr. Shiba's roof and scared him. Unfortunately, he shot the poor boy by accident."

"Poor thing. He'll be ok, right?"

"Oh yes. He passed out, while I pulled the bullet out. I wished I had morphine or anastasia to give him."

"What's his name? We can't keep calling him Rooftop Runner."

"No clue, but there are some items he had with him. Maybe there's a name on something."

The two split the pile, and looked for a name. Martha found nothing on the red hoodie, but made a mental note to clean and fix it. She looked on the messenger bag but still found nothing. She opened the door and pulled out a black spiral note book. On the inside were the initials, "A.I."

"Whoever he is, he writes music." Martha said glancing at the pages filled with music notes.

"There's nothing on his Duel Disk. Hopefully, he might have written his name on one of his cards."

Martha pulled out a photo that was hidden in the pages of the music book. It was the boy with a 13 year old girl on his back. She had long brown hair with long bangs framing her face, shorter bangs reaching her green eyes. If it wasn't for the fact they looked nothing alike, she would have thought they were siblings. She flipped it and on the back was, "Akiyuki and Tamara, 08/09/10"

"Akiyuki. That's his name." Martha said showing Dr. Schmidt the picture.

"Great! Now, all we need is a place for him to stay." Seeing the confused look on Martha's face he explained, "Sector Security is going to be looking for him. He can be moved in a week since the sprain on his ankle wasn't too bad, but they might not wait as long."

"Well, Crow and Yusai came to visit me today. They happened to mention that the Rooftop Runner came crashing through their roof. It's supposed to be fixed today."

"And they wouldn't even think to look at the places he had been. Their thoughts will be to look on where he could show up next. The B.A.D district is rather large."

"Let's hope Jack doesn't kill him then. He apparently won't stop complaining about all the sawdust that got in his eyes. I better get back to the orphanage. I don't want to leave the girls for too long."

"I'll call when he's well enough to move." With a wave, Martha left.

Dr. Schmidt went back to where the boy, now known as Akiyuki, slept. He used a damp towel to wipe off the sweat that built up on his forehead. He had to wonder though, from the look of the good condition of his clothes, he wasn't from here. But what happened in New Domino that made him leave and come here? Who was the girl in the photo? He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the odd looking claw tattoo on Akiyuki's arm. It was in the same place as Jack's own birthmark. Plus it almost looked like it was done by the same artist. But Jack had the mark since he was a child, was it a coincidence? Just then, Akiyuki moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"W-where am I?" He asked groggily.

"You're ok. You're at my house. I'm a doctor."

"W-what about that man?"

"Mr. Shiba is fine. You just gave him and his family a bit of a scare. They brought you here, and lied to the Sector Security to make sure you were alright."

"Uhg, my arm."

"Yes, I just took a bullet from it, and you had passed out earlier from the pain. Hopefully, the medicine keeps it from infection, and you can be moved in a week. But, for now, just rest." As if on command, Akiyuki's eyelids fell over his eyes, and he went back to sleep.

**Satellite Orphanage**

Crow pulled her hair out of the crazy braids some of the girls had put it in earlier, when she and Yusai tried to keep the kids occupied.

"Why my hair? Why not yours?" Crow asked, combing her hair through with her fingers, before pulling it into its customary ponytail.

"Maybe because my hair is too thick to play with? Besides, yours is all long and fluffy." Yusai said teasingly.

Crow glared at her female friend, when they heard the door open. Martha walked into the dining room where the girls were sitting.

"So where'd you run off to? You left us with those demons, cute and adorable yes, but still demons." Crow said.

"I went to go see Dr. Schmidt. Apparently, Mr. Shiba shot the Rooftop Runner."

"WHAT!" Crow yelled

"Crow, be quite. The kids are asleep next door." Yusai said a finger over her lips.

"You saw the Rooftop Runner?" Crow asked, completely ignoring Yusai.

"His name is Akiyuki, and I needed a favour from the two of you."

"If it includes the Roof- I mean Akiyuki, than sure."

"Well, he also sprained his ankle when he fell through the roof. With Sector Security looking for him, I was wondering if you'd be willing to let him stay at your place?"

**Team Satisfaction HQ**

Crow and Yusai looked at the house in surprise. Not only was the roof fixed, so were the windows and the door.

"Are we at the wrong house?" Crow asked

"Well, I know for a fact ours was the only house the Akiyuki crashed through." Yusai said, opening the door. Kalin and Jack stood near the table, which she noticed now had four legs, not three as before.

"How do you like it? The person, they sent to fix the roof, apparently he can't help but not leave a job unfinished. So, he fixed the windows and the door. Plus he was able to make a leg for the table. Looking pretty good huh?" Kalin said

"Impressive. Now, my turn for News. Team Satisfaction will be housing someone," Crow said

"Housing?" Jack asked, "Since when did we become a hotel?"

"Since Martha asked us to house the Rooftop Runner."

Silence filled the house as Kalin and Jack stared at the smiling ginger. Kalin finally blinked and asked, "I'm sorry, who?"

"He went crashing through another roof, and it had to be one of the few people here who owns a gun. Sprained his ankle, and got shot in the arm plus with Sector Security looking for him, how could I say no?"

"Quiet easily, actually. You only said 'yes' because you like the guy," Jack accused.

"That is not true. This guy is from New Domino, and has been chased by Sector Security for who knows how long. If he wanted to hurt us, he would have done it when he crashed through our roof. This guy is like us; just looking for a better life. Besides, we avoid Sector Security all the time."

"Not what that marker of yours says," Kalin said putting his finger on Crow's 'm' shaped marker. "But, despite that, you're right. Alright, he can stay here."

"What? Are you crazy?" Jack yelled.

"It's three against one, Jack. Just live with it." Yusai said, smiling as she listened to Jack mumble under his breath.

"Alright guys, we agree we won't ask why he's here or anything about his life unless necessary ok?" Kalin said. The team agreed, Jack doing so when Crow stared him down.

"So, this Rooftop Runner have a name anyway?" Kalin asked.

"Akiyuki. His name is Akiyuki."

**Strange way to end it I know. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So stupid me didn't send the first half of this to my friend TV when I needed him to do a fight scene in this but boy did I pay for it. Flash was stolen and I'm stuck redoing this. Please love it. The next chapter we start the beginning of the anime.**

Chapter 3-The Black Thorn

Akiyuki glared at the good doctor from across the table. He just told the New Domino boy that he was going to be looked after by Team Satisfaction.

"Watch them give me up in a heartbeat."

"Now, they won't do that, I promise," Dr. Schmidt said

"Whatever, when are they getting here?"

"Soon," a knock echoed through the house. "Or now."

Getting up from the table, Akiyuki went to where his stuff was. He picked up his jacket, his fingers ghosting over where he remembered the hole to be. Martha stitched it and he still couldn't find where the hole use to be. He sighed and pulled the jacket over his shoulders, as his injured shoulder was in a sling.

"They are so going to give me up in a heartbeat."

As Yusai knocked on the door, she turned to Crow, who stood next to her, saying, "ok Crow, try not to go all insane when you see him ok? He's most likely not going to trust us and I'm not planning on chasing him down when you scare him off."

"I resent that accusation. Look, I won't scare him off ok? I'll be nice, promise."

The door opened and they were invited in by the Doctor.

"Thank you, again girls, for doing this."

"No problem. So where's Akiyuki?" Crow asked

The said boy decided to make his presence known and step up next to the doctor. Without sawdust to cloud her vision, Yusai could see his cat eye shaped brown eyes clearly. They held such sadness in them.

"Hi, I'm Crow, it's nice to meet you." Crow said with a huge smile on her face

The smile threw him off. The last time he had seen a smile that bright, it was stolen before he could do anything.

"Here, let me get your bag," Without waiting for confirmation, Crow took Akiyuki's bag and dragged him out of the house. "See you later Dr. Smidet."

"Crow, wait a minute. See you later doctor, Crow wait." Yusai yelled to her ginger haired friend

Akiyuki looked at the large buildings as Crow dragged him to the Team Satisfaction HQ.

_'I think the buildings look so big because I'm always on the rooftops.'_ Akiyuki thought

"Here we go, welcome to Team Satisfaction's HQ. Your new home till you're feeling better." Crow opened the door alerting Jack and Kalin to their presence

"Hi, Akiyuki, nice to meet you. I'm Kalin."

All the smiles being pointed in his direction made him feel uncomfortable. Akiyuki felt the biggest need to head for a rooftop

"Whatever, he's here can we go now?" Jack snapped. He still wasn't happy about the sawdust he got in the eye because of Akiyuki's entrance.

"Right. Crow, you get to look after Akiyuki. The rest of us have a duel to get to."

"See you later." After the other 3 members left, Crow turned to Akiyuki, "you'll be sleeping on the couch. Yusai tends to sleep in that computer chair and the boys sleep on the floor or switch with the other chair."

Akiyuki sat on the couch, mulling over how soft it was despite its wear and tear. He lay down and in minutes was fast asleep. Crow gave a small smile, putting Akiyuki's bag on the table next to her and began to redo her deck.

After about half an hour, Crow realized her friends would be thirsty when they got back. She grabbed a water cooler from the chest under the table and went to the back of the house where a water pump was. As she filled the container, she thought she heard something on the roof but ignored it, because she thought that her imagination was going overboard with the Rooftop Runner inside. Of course when she went inside, she saw Akiyuki was gone.

"Oh crap! Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" Crow spun around to see her friends coming through the door. Jack glared at his gingered haired friend, "Where did who go?"

"Um, no one?"

"Uh huh, then where's our house guest Crow?" Kalin asked.

"Uh, um, I-I don't know."

Deciding that she had been teased enough, Kalin pointed to the roof, "Check up on the roof. His foot was dangling over the edge when we were coming in."

"Huh?!" Crow ran outside and saw the brown boots that adorned his feet hanging over the edge of the roof. "H-how the heck did he get up there? He has a twisted ankle and a bullet wounded arm."

"You try to outrun Sector Security on rooftop for 6 months and get back to me," Yusai said, turning on the laptop.

The group heard someone drop to the floor and watched as Akiyuki walked in heading for his bag that was still sitting in the table.

"Hey, listen, don't think that just cause Martha said you have to stay here, don't think you can just walk around like you own everything." Jack said.

"Can you shut up please? You annoying Aussie accent is giving me a headache."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry, do you not speak English? Can it or I'd be more than happy to do it for you," Akiyuki said pulling out pain medication bottle and opening it.

"Why you spoiled little-"

"There water pump here or something?" Akiyuki asked, cutting Jack off.

"Uh yeah, in the back of the house. You can't miss it. Water's fresh since New Domino didn't want to have to deal with all the complaining people, if we got sick." Yusai said

As soon as Akiyuki was out of the room Jack started ranting, "I can't stand him! How much longer does he have to be here for?"

"Jack, he just got here." Yusai said.

"And I want him gone!"

"Calm down. Just think of him as…another Crow." Kalin suggested.

"Great, like I need another Crow."

"Hey, not like you're easy to live with blondie!" Crow snapped.

"Um, Crow. Is that cooler filled with water?" Yusai asked, noticing the cooler in the ginger haired female

"Huh," noticing the cooler she still had in her hand Crow let out a curse. "I'll go grab him."

Crow went to the back of the house to find the pain tablets Akiyuki had on the floor as well as the sling.

_'Did he take off? No, his stuff is still inside as well as his duel disk. This isn't New Domino where you could just pick up a new Duel Disk at any electronic store nearby. He's been here long enough to know this,'_ Crow thought as she picked up one of the tablets. Then, she saw a mark in the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Racing back to the entrance of the house, she asked, "Who did you guys duel today?"

"Who did- Team Egypt. Why?"

"I think those rumours about them kidnapping team members of those who beat them might be true. Akiyuki's gone!"

The red haired teen groaned in pain as his arm was forced behind his back and wrist tied together, "Look I'm telling you. I'm not part of Team Satisfaction!"

"Huh, and I'm Kimberly Crawford's alter ego," A member from Team Egypt said.

"Funny, you don't look like a skater boy," Akiyuki said sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Really? You guys call yourself Team Egypt, but you don't know anything about Kim's alter ego? Wow, it was one of the most said things. Queen of Games, Kimberly Crawford's alter ego was most commonly described as a skater boy."

"N-no one asked you, ok pretty boy?!"

"When your little friends get here, I'm gonna enjoy beating you first before we get to them," Another member said.

Said member flew back, hitting the wall behind him. The rest of the Team turned to Akiyuki, who had his foot out from kicking the Team Egypt member. He showed off his flexibility by pulling his still tied arms under his feet

"Unless you want to end up like him, let me go!"

"You really want to do this? I can see there's something up with your right ankle the way you're off balance; your right arm was in a sling; your hands are tied together and you're outnumbered. You really want to fight us?" The member who looked like he may have been the leader stepped forward. "Surround him. We're kicking his ass."

Akiyuki pointed a finger at the alleged Team Egypt leader. "I'll kick your ass, after I kick the ass of your underlings."

"Don't get cocky brat!" One of the team members rushed Akiyuki from the right side as another team member rushed from the left side.

Akiyuki glanced at the man, who was rushing in at him from the left and turned his back to him to focus his attention on the man on the right.

Everyone froze as the man, Akiyuki was staring at, flew back into a crate. The Team Egypt members exchanged fearful glances as the realization that this guy wasn't normal and they were about to be beaten dawned on them. The man, who was previously rushing Akiyuki from the left was now backing up slowly. He spun around to run only to be blindsided by a wooden crate which shattered on impact.

The man, who was the team leader, looked from one downed teammate to the other, completely speechless and terrified.

"Don't worry, bud," Akiyuki started walking towards the team leader, who was paralyzed. "I'm going to kick your ass fair and square. If you cut my arms free, I won't toss you around like I did your friends. It shall be a nice brawl, man-to-man. Deal?"

The team leader took a second to weigh his options. The option where he would not be tossed around like a ragdoll seemed the best and chose that one. He approached Akiyuki cautiously, quickly severed the rope, which was binding Akiyuki with a knife and immediately swung the knife which Akiyuki dodged with ease.

Akiyuki jumped back to create some distance between him and his enemy. "I have a confession to make, bud." Akiyuki reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a card. "It's not that I lied, I just wasn't completely honest with you. I was not lying when I said I wasn't going to toss you around, but you are going to be tossed around. I wasn't lying when I said it shall be a nice brawl, but it's not going to be man-to-man; it's going to be monster against man."

Akiyuki turned the card around to reveal what it was to the Team Egypt leader: Crystal Rose Angel. He planted it onto a fallen Duel Disk that was on the create he stood on. Fear turned to despair and anguish as the Team Egypt leader saw the monster materialize before him. He wanted to run, but he was rooted to the ground. He managed to step back but that was all he could manage. It was over for him. The monster rushed him, grabbed his arm and threw him into a support beam. As soon as his back made contact with the support beam, the monster appeared before him once more. Crystal Rose Angel punched him in the chest, sending him through the support beam, cracking a few ribs in the process.

The Team Egypt leader looked up from the rubble of crates he was lying in. His vision was blurry. He could make out the outline of Akiyuki walking towards him along with the monster. He heard Akiyuki say something but could not make it out as he slowly slipped away into an unconscious state.

"You choose the wrong person to piss off. Psychic Duelists don't forgive easily."

Crow lead everyone to Team Egypt's old hideout. They looked around and saw some members of the Team Egypt running off. Jack grabbed one of the members by his shirt.

"Teen with red hair and a weird roller in the bangs. Where is he?"

"T-that monster's inside. Let me go dude, I don't want to die!" the member ripped away from Jack's grip and took off.

"Monster? Akiyuki isn't a monster. But, what happened that caused them to run off like that?"

"Hey," Kalin pointed to the opening in the warehouse. "There he is."

Akiyuki walked out, his arm held close to him when a member snuck up on him. His injured arm flew back, his elbow hitting the member in the throat. As the member hit the floor, Akiyuki grabbed his arm and cursed loudly, "Shit that hurt!"

"Wow, remind me not get him mad," Crow said as she and the others ran to the cursing teen. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Akiyuki said groaning as the pain started to fade slightly.

"You guys get him to Dr. Schmitt's. I'll go fend off any other members that still might be in there," Yusai said as she walked towards the warehouse. As she walked in her eyes widened at the sight of what Akiyuki had left behind. Broken crates everywhere as well as unconscious Team Egypt members. The leader was hurt the worst, broken bones and all_. 'Akiyuki is extremely hurt. How the hell did he do this much damage?'_

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Take it easy that hurts!" Akiyuki yelled as Dr. Schmitt checked his arm for any more damage Team Egypt may have done. "Ow! Stop it!" Akiyuki snapped yanking his hand away, only to groan in pain.

"Stop being such a cry-baby. If you don't stop fidgeting, it'll hurt more. Now stay still. I just want to make sure they didn't rip open your stiches and then I'll put it back in the sling. Where is Yusai anyway?"

"She's checking to see if Team Egypt took off or not."

"I hope she'll be ok. Alright, you don't have any new injuries; just keep this arm in the sling. Don't even move a finger or you might strain a muscle too much." The doctor put Akiyuki's arm back in his sling, ignoring his pained groan.

Just then, Yusai walked in, her mind still mulling over what she saw at the warehouse.

"Hey there you are. What took you so long?" Crow asked.

"Huh, oh, uh, just checking if the guys where hurt. Sector Security picked them up."

"Can I leave now?" Akiyuki asked.

"Of course, just take some pain medicine when you get back." The group left Dr. Schmidt's house. Yusai stared at Akiyuki, her mind filled with questions when they all stopped. Looking around Akiyuki Yusai saw two men wearing matching uniforms. They were robe-like, green and blue being the main colours, over a white dressed shirt. They also had hoods on their hoods that were lined in gold. Both had Duel Disks on their arms.

"Akiyuki-san, Master Sayer has been worried sick about you. It's time for you to come home."

Akiyuki narrowed his eyes at the two men. The entire Team wondered, who the guys were and who the heck was 'Master Sayer'?"

"Well, I don't miss him. So, do me a favour and tell him to leave me alone."

The men looked at each other and then back at Akiyuki, "we thought you'd say that," one man said.

"So, we got permission to use force if necessary. From the looks of it, Arcadia's number one psychic is in bad shape."

"Wait, physic?" Jack wondered out loud

"I've already had a bad day, try not to make it worse."

Both men placed a card on their Duel Disks. Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World and Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared over their owners.

Akiyuki raised an eyebrow, "is that supposed to scare me?"

"What can you do? You have no Duel Disk! Your cards are as useless as you are."

"You're going to pay for that comment." Grabbing Yusai by her arm, Akiyuki turned on her Duel Disk and laid a card on it, a dragon appearing over their heads. It was covered in rose petals and its body was black. "Now, you're going to see why they call me the Black Thorn. Black Rose Dragon, show them why you're Queen of the garden, Black Rose Gale!"

Team Satisfaction held their arms up blocking the gale of wind. Both Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World and Ultimate Axon Kicker were destroyed and Black Rose Dragon turned its gaze to their owners.

"Now, I'll make this very clear. Unless you want to become Black Rose Dragon's next meal, go back to Arcadia Movement and tell your master that I'm not coming back, not now, not ever. Now, get lost before I let Black Rose eat you anyway!"

Seeing they were not going to succeed, the two turned and walked off. The large dragon kept its gaze on the two men till they were out of eye shot. It turned its head to its owner. Akiyuki lifted his hand and surprised Team Satisfaction by petting its nose

"Good girl. You scared them really well. Thank you."

"Y-y-y…" Jack stuttered.

"What?" Akiyuki asked looking annoyed. The rose covered dragon then turned her gaze to Jack. Jack was a hard person to scare, but the large purple eyes gazing into his unnerved him.

"How are you doing that? Duel Monsters are holograms."

"Not for me," Akiyuki said, petting Black Rose again. "Not for me and a few other people, including one of the best duelists in history. I'll see you later girl." Akiyuki said, petting Black Rose one last time before lifting the card from Yusai's Duel Disk.

"What do you mean the greatest duelist in history is like you?" Jack asked

Looking the blonde and then the rest of Team Satisfaction, Akiyuki sighed, 'Looks like I can't hide after all.' "I'll explain back at the house. I'd rather not have the whole of Satellite hear this."

When they got back to the house, Akiyuki sat on the couch, everyone else around him.

"When I was 7, my life changed forever. My father was a senator and was always busy working, but I didn't care. When he was home, it was the best. He missed my 7 birthday and the very next day, he left again for work even though I asked him not to. He made it up to me a few days later by dueling against me. Right in the middle of my turn he got a call from his office and had to leave again. I hated it, losing my father for this job I didn't want him to go to. I planned to scare him with my Rose Fire, but it didn't go out like I planned. The fire became real and hurt my father. At that same moment, a mark appeared on my arm." Using his teeth, he pulled up his good arm's sleeve showing his claw shaped mark. He didn't see Jack look down at his own arm, were his wing shaped mark laid.

Continuing with his story, Akiyuki said, "While I was scared with what was happening to me, my father became scared of me. They rejected me and sent me away. The students didn't accept me and I left. A man named Sayer Devine found me. He taught me how to control my powers and I trusted him till he broke my trust. There was a younger girl named Tamara, who saw me as an older brother. Her brother was always working and he wanted some place that could help his sister, so he choose the Arcadia Movement. I began to see Tamara as a little sister and tried to protect her, but I didn't realize that there was one thing I couldn't protect her from. Sayer asked her to come and do a test one day. She promised me that it wouldn't take long and, after the test, I could use my privileges to take her out of the building for a day. I never saw her again after that. I asked Sayer what happened to her and he told me that she was sent to another facility that could help her with her powers.

"Something didn't seem right, so I snuck into his office and found her file. That facility he sent her to was a facility that he sends all physic rejects, people that aren't strong enough in his timeline of work. After that, I couldn't trust him anymore. I left, but when I realized that he'd be after me, I came here. I avoid them for 6 months, but my parents must have gotten word that I was here and, in order to save their image, sent Sector Security after me. That's it, my whole story."

The room stayed silent, till Crow spoke up, "How could they? Your parents and Sayer? You trust them and they betrayed it."

"We consider anyone, who still has their parents very lucky, but after hearing your story, I'm glad we had someone like Martha looking after us," Yusai said

Surprisingly, Jack walked up to Akiyuki, "those guys after you before, think they'll be back?"

"If I've learned anything about Sayer, it's that he doesn't give up. He won't stop till I'm back at the Arcadia Movement."

"Well you're indisposed at the moment and I want to beat those guys. You're staying here till this is dealt with."

Mouths dropped open. Jack was willingly being nice to a guy he said he didn't like.

"What the heck is happening to the world?" Kalin asked out loud.

"Just so you know I'm not joining your dueling gang," Akiyuki said. "What's the name of this gang anyway?"

Kalin's chest puffed with pride, "We are Team Satisfaction!"

"We don't stop till everyone is satisfied," The others called.

Akiyuki stared at his new roommates, an eyebrow raised, "I want you guys to think long and hard about what you just said and tell me that does not perverted."

As the girls blushed when it finally hit them, Jack just muttered under his breath, "told you we should have been called the Enforcers."

As the room became filled with arguments and yells, Akiyuki leaned back on the couch and thought, _'while going back to New Domino is not what I want, this place might not be so bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'_

**We soon shall see. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in the last chapter when Akiyuki mentioned the Queen of Duelling, ignore that. I was planning on connecting this story with a Yu-Gi-Oh AU of Kickin it, but no one seems interested in it and it seems kinda bad making you guys go through it but I will try to do something different for when I do the movie. Yes, I am going to do the movie, I just have to finish watching the WRGP Arc and finish the last one and I'm good. I hope you enjoy this, here we go.**

Chapter 4-From Satellite to New Domino

Under the city of Satellite sat old subway stations. The tunnels lead all through the city, giving quick access points back to the surface. On one of the old tracks, a red Duel Runner ran down the broken tracks. The Duel Runner had a curved back, making it look almost like a crescent moon with white accents on the front of the bike. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen rainbow circles in the wheels that glowed brighter as the bike got faster. The rider revved the engine once more to try and speed it up, but then the engine blew up, causing the rider to skid to a stop.

Putting the stand on, the driver got off the bike and pulled their helmet off. The moonlight came through the cracks of the ceiling shone on the driver, Yusai Fudo. It had been three years since Akiyuki came to Satellite and things had changed. Her Team Satisfaction uniform was gone and changed for a blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems on different points of it, brown gloves with the same amber gems on them. Her shirt, shorts and boots stayed the same, but another thing that didn't was her expression. She no longer seemed to hold anything but happiness, but she looked like she carried a weight on her shoulders. She rested her helmet on the seat and pushed the kickstand up. She began to push the Duel Runner down the tracks.

Yusai eventually reached, what use to be, an old subway station. The place was redecorated as a place to live. A fridge and rusty sink took up half of one wall, another was home to tables that held computers, a TV and other electronic parts. Farther in front of the tables was a dining table with one chair. A familiar jacket hung on the back of it. And the other side parts where sectioned off for rooms and a couch sat near. Three men were standing by one of the computers watching a duel happen. Yusai ignored them as she pushed her bike up a ramp and parked it by the dining table. She went looking for her tool box when she heard a familiar name.

"Jack Atlas, I have to ask; did you feel at all concerned when Hunter's Trap Cards almost got you?"

"Listen here," the familiar Aussie accent poured through the speakers, causing Yusai's hands to tighten into fists, "I could have defeated Hunter on the first 3 turns, if I wanted to, but then there'd be no entertainment for my fans. I can take on anyone, anywhere and at any time. Who's the Master of Faster? That right, me! Jack Atlas! And, if anyone is brave enough to challenge me, I say-"

Whatever Jack was going to saw was drowned out by a sudden engine revving up before dying. The men jumped before turning around to look at the girl. A large man hit the power button on the TV before turning to Yusai.

"Uh, sorry about that, Yusai," Tank, the man who spoke, had brown hair and was dressed in green and brown. "The TV down by us still wasn't working and we wanted to see the duel."

"Tank, I really don't think Yusai wants to hear about this," Blitz, who was obviously the older one, said. He spared a glance at the girl, who didn't show any reaction as she pulled wires out and connected them to her duel runner and a laptop that sat on a small table next to the Duel Runner.

Before Tank could say anything, steps were heard on the ramp. Everyone looked up to see Akiyuki. His usual red shirt was covered by a white dress shirt that was buttoned up halfway. His cargo pants were replaced by burgundy slacks that where tucked into his black boots.

"Hey Akiyuki, how were rounds?" Nervin, a man with purple dreadlocks that were pulled into a ponytail.

"Mrs. Yamato's ankle is fine, but Chikiro almost had a miscarriage." During the years of living in the Satellite and seeing the people suffering, Akiyuki asked Dr. Schmidt to train him to be a doctor. As Akiyuki pulled off his messenger bag, he noticed Yusai was silent. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. My new acceleration chip just caused my engine to fail." Yusai said.

"That's too bad, but your other Duel Runner looked good on TV…"

"Tank!" the boys yelled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make her feel better. You know they would have had her giving that interview, if Jack didn't double cross her and steal her Duel Runner. Now, Jack's the one with fame and glory with Yusai's duel runner!"

"Tank, for the love of dueling, I'll have to deal with the sulking female, if you don't shut your mouth," Akiyuki ignored the glare Yusai shot him.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps filled the room and a kid, about the age of 1,1 ran up ramp. "Yusai, look what I found! You're going to love it!" The young boy, Rally, was dressed in a long yellow shirt, a blue jacket and his curly red hair was covered in a yellow beanie. A yellow triangle was under his left eye. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver computer chip. "It's a Skylon-30 accelerator chip!"

"Rally," Blitz started. "that's one of the newest chips out. No way that got here that quick. Where did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it! It was lying on the floor. Someone must have dropped it!"

Akiyuki started to empty his bag, but as he heard where Rally found the new chip he stopped, "did it occur to you that maybe someone wanted you to find it to track you back here?"

"I agree with Akiyuki. Rally, you need to take it back," Nervin said.

"Rally, let me see that," Yusai asked. She took it and smiled. "This is exactly what I need." She began to open the headboard when Nervin started yelling.

"Yusai! You can't keep that! Akiyuki, tell her."

Akiyuki had pulled out a thick textbook and a damaged notebook, a pencil in his mouth. He pulled it out and looked at Nervin in disbelief, "when has she ever listened to me? You know her. Once she gets an idea in her head, she goes with it."

With the chip in place, Yusai revved the engine once again. The loud sound vibrated throughout the whole tunnel.

"I knew you'd like it!" Rally said.

"Wow, you know, maybe she shouldn't return it," Tank said.

"Tank!" Blitz and Nervin shouted.

"Rally, get my helmet and get my spare too."

"Spare? Yusai, you can't be serious. Maybe it's time you forgot about this revenge mission," Nervin said.

"What do you think I've been telling her?" Akiyuki said as he took a seat on the only chair.

"But Jack stole Yusai's card, plus her ride. Akiyuki, you got her that card and he just took it and ran off!" Tank cried.

"Yeah, but are you forgetting that Jack is in New Domino, a place that doesn't like those from Satellite and a place I've been trying to avoid?"

"And, you're forgetting that there are times where you have to stand up for yourself," Rally said handing Yusai her helmet.

"Yes," Blitz started. "You shouldn't risk your freedom for a card and some wheels. Us Satellites have to stay where we are."

"Jack didn't, so why should I!?" Yusai snapped back as she put her helmet back on, the visor up. Just then, the sound of sirens and a helicopter echoed through the tunnel. From the cracks in the ceiling, the occupants could see the floodlight.

"Identification number AWX86007! You are in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option, we have you surrounded!"

"Rally!" Nervin, Blitz and Tank cried.

"It wasn't me, I swear! The chip was just lying on the floor with no one around. I didn't steal it!"

"Rooftop Runner," the officer continued, gaining Akiyuki's full attention. "We know you're in there! Both you and number AWX86007 will come out and surrender!"

"Rally, remember what I said about someone wanting you to find that chip? No one really knows that I hang with you guys, the chip was the bait needed to find us."

Yusai began typing something on her laptop, "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

"How will it be ok? Thanks to the mark on Rally's face, Security can find out where we are. The thing's like a tracking device." Blitz yelled.

"Got that covered!" She hit a few more keys and started a jamming signal that came from her Duel Runner. She took the other helmet from Rally and threw it to Akiyuki. He got it and looked at the black haired girl in confusion. "You coming? It's not like you can go by the rooftops. They'll be surrounded plus you donated the shoes you used to the orphanage, remember?" turning to the others, she said, "I bought you a few minutes. Take the east tunnel, while Akiyuki and I take this chip for a test drive."

* * *

Holding on to Yusai's waist, Akiyuki watched as Yusai speed up the stairs before pulling off, leading sector security on a speed chase. The helicopter, police car and Law Runner quickly caught up to the red Duel Runner.

_'Didn't think they would have caught up this quickly. Akiyuki was right, this was a trap. Question is for who, him or us?' _

"Rider, stop! There's no escape!"

Yusai lead them to an abandoned factory, her front wheel breaking the gate down before she skid to a stop. All the officers stopped and the rider of the Law Runner gets off the Runner and approached the riders. He lifted his visor revealing a face with dark skin, thick eyebrows and a scar on the left side of his face, Officer Trudge.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Remember me, Yusai? It's been a while since the Detention Center. And, who's your partner, little Mr. Rooftop Runner?"

"Shouldn't you be on mall patrol Trudge?" Yusai asked.

"I thought it was desk duty," Akiyuki jabbed.

"I'm not some regular lackey, Trash! Though, I have to say, even just hearing you run your mouth is a fine price to pay for the reunion Jack set up for us," Yusai didn't have any reaction but Akiyuki's glare intensified. "Mr. Big-Shot knew Rally wouldn't be able to resist the bait. Now, I got you. So, why don't you come quietly and I might allow you and Rally to sleep in the same cell together. I'll even allow you to say goodbye to your little boyfriend before we ship him back to New Domino."

"Oh, I'll come quietly," Yusai said before giving a small smirk. "if you can beat me in a duel."

"Ha, still think you can duel Sector Security? Rules state that you Satellites can't have cards and I seem to remember taking your deck right before you left the detention center."

"True, but rules are meant to be broken. I win, I and the others get to go free, no questions asked," Yusai said as she pulled out a deck and put in the card holder of her Duel Headboard

"What? Where did you get those cards?"

"Yeah," Akiyuki said nonchalantly. "remember that outbreak of lice at the Security Warehouse and all officers were advised to stay away from the building? No lice, but it did allow me to steal Yusai's deck back along with a few other peoples'. I'm just glad you guys were too worried about your hair to even set up one car or you of seen me pretty easily. I was pretty sloppy."

"Why you! Alright fine, I'll play your game. What do I get, if I win?"

"I'll tell them I stole the chip and, when I tried to flee, you stopped me. Plus, I'll tell them that Rooftop Runner wanted to go back to New Domino, but I wouldn't let him. With a story like that, with you as hero, you'll no doubt get a promotion to Sargent."

"The Law doesn't negotiate with criminals!" one of the officers yelled.

"Head back to headquarters!" Trudge demanded.

"What!? But sir, this is highly inappropriate."

"Allow me to make this a little bit clearer for you, get moving or you'll be on trash detail."

Fearing for his job, the officer ordered everyone back, leaving the three alone.

"So, do we have a deal? Just know that none of your men can interfere and neither will Rooftop Runner."

"Fine, Fool!" Getting back onto his Runner, Trudge turned it forward. "I'll engage the Speed World Field Spell." He pressed a button on his Duel Headboard and both Runners' duel disks activated as an automated voice spoke

DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT ACTIVATED

Both of the Runner's let out a transparent blue glow around the area, making the scene look purple. Both Duelists revved up their Runners just as the Auto Pilots gave the OK.

"Let's ride!" Yelled both Yusai and Trudge as their Runners sped off, their Duel beginning.

Yusai: 4000 (SPC: 0)

Trudge: 4000 (SPC: 0)

"I'll go first, kid!" Yelled Trudge as he drew a card. "First, I summon Assault Dog (LV:4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) and set one card face down. That end my turn. Your move!" said the police officer as his monster and card materialized on the field.

Yusai: 4000 (SPC: 1)

Trudge: 4000 (SPC: 1)

Yusai took a look at the four cards in her hands before nodding and drawing one of them.

"I summon my Speed Warrior (LV: 2/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) and he now attacks your Assault Dog and, because I normal summoned him, his attack points are doubled (ATK: 1800)" said Yusai as her Armor covered warrior struck at the canine, obliterating it with Trudge losing Life Points.

Yusai: 4000 (SPC:1)

Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 1)

"Lucky shot, Yusai, but that little move didn't stop Assault Dog's special ability. Because you destroyed him, I'm allowed to special summon another Assault Dog!" Yelled the officer as another dog ran beside him.

"Then, I guess I'll just set one card and end my turn," said Yusai as said face-down card appeared in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. The two racers rode past streets and suburban areas, gaining speed as they went.

Yusai: 4000 (SPC: 2)

Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 2)

"Hmph, if you think that's gonna help ya, you're dead wrong, satellite scum! For my turn, I tribute summon my Assault Dog, so that I can summon my Handcuffs Dragon, (LV: 5/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800) and I can get rid of your Speed Warrior (ATK: 900)," said Trudge as his wired dragon charged.

"I use my Trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, in order to protect Speed Warrior!"

"But now, I use my card, Wiretap, to make your trap card turn back to your deck. Nice try, street punk," said the dark-skinned man mockingly as his infamous escapist's warrior was destroyed.

Yusai: 3100 (SPC: 3)

Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 3)

"My turn. For my move, I summon my Sonic Chick, (LV:1/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 300) and I set two cards, too, ending my turn," said Yusai as her pink roadrunner and two cards appeared, the chick being in the shade of dull blue in defense mode.

Yusai: 3100 (SPC: 4)

Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 4)

Trudge let out a laugh at Yusai's monster. "So, some chicken is saving you, Yusai! That's pathetic, even for you! I guess you want to get this over with quick, huh?" he asked as he slotted three cards in his hand. "Well then, I guess I'll make this fast! With discarding these three cards here, I can special summon my Montage Dragon, (LV: 8) It's attack points increasing because of the cards I used.( ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0) So now, my Handcuffs Dragon attacks your chicken and my Montage Dragon attacks you!" yelled Trudge as the two monsters charged at Yusai, the latter giving a grunt of pain as she lost some Life Points and Speed Counters.

Yusai: 100 (SPC: 2)

Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 5)

"HA! You see, Yusai! You can't beat me! It just goes to show the satellites are nothing but waste and trash that should just stay where they are! Just give it up already!" laughed Trudge.

_'He's right. I've never had this much of a problem before. I might not make it out of it this time.'_ Yusai felt Akiyuki squeeze her waist. She turned her head slightly and saw the encouraging look he gave her. She smiled back and focused back on the duel. She pulled out her next card and gave an even bigger smile when she saw it.

"Sorry to say, Trudge, but there's no way I'm losing this Duel! You seemed to of forgotten something about us Satellites, as long as a Duelist believes in their cards, they will have all the power they need, regardless of where they come from. Now, I summon my Junk Synchron (LV: 3/ ATK/ 300? DEF: 500) And, I also play my Graceful Revival, which allows me to special summon my Speed Warrior from the Graveyard. But, that's not all, I'm now allowed to synchro summon my Junk Warrior, which, because of Speed Warrior, gets a boost in attack points, (ATK: 3200)" said Yusai as her monsters and cards preformed the combinations she played. "And now, Junk Warrior attacks Handcuffs Dragon!" said Yusai as her monster attacked Trudge's and the damage took place.

Yusai: 100 (SPC: 0)

Trudge: 2000 (SPC: 4)

Trudge grind his teeth, but kept his head in play. "That's doesn't matter! 'Cause now, you just activated Handcuffs Dragon's ability. It's now an equip card and it goes to your Junk Warrior, making it lose those extra attack points! (ATK:1400)"

"Well, that means I gotta play my Equip Shot, which makes your Handcuffs Dragon equip to Montage Dragon!" yelled Yusai as the ability played (ATK: 1200) "And now, my Junk Warrior attacks Montage Dragon!" yelled the raven-haired girl as her monster faced off against the dragon, ending the game.

Yusai: 100 (SPC: 0)

Trudge: 0 (SPC: 4)

Trudge's Runner came to a halting stop with steam rising off it. "I can't believe I lost to a damn satellite scum like you, kid. There goes my promotion," he muttered angrily. Yusai tilted her head and gave a knowing look.

"By the way, tell Jack 'Thanks for the chip!'" With that, she raced away, leaving behind a fuming Trudge.

Yusai drove her and Akiyuki to one of the roads that looked over Satellite. The rising sun began to paint the sea that separated New Domino and Satellite a bright pink. When the red Duel Runner stopped, the two riders got off, looking at the sunset. Akiyuki pulled his helmet off and turned to lean on the banister as Yusai focused on the sunrise.

"So, Jack was behind all of this huh? He hasn't bothered us in a good while," Akiyuki said.

"Doesn't matter. As far as I'm concerned, it's his way of telling me to come. I'm going to get my card back and Akiyuki, I want-"

"No," the boy cut her off. "I know what you want and you know my answer." He pushed himself off the banister. "I'm not going back to the place where I was betrayed and used. I don't know why you'd want me to go back there and don't say it's because of my parents. My parents left me when I needed them most, when I was scared and felt alone. Yusai, I get you're going to want help over in New Domino, but I can't be that person. I'm sorry." Putting the helmet on the seat of the Runner, Akiyuki walked the way they came, Yusai staring after him. She sighed and faced the city again.

_'I want him to come with me, but can I really force my wants over his wishes?' _

**New Domino**

Another person stood in front of a glass wall, looking at the island of Satellite. He lifted a card that shimmered in the early sunlight. The picture was a dragon with tattered wings and a long muzzle. With a scoff and a smirk, the person turned his attention back to the island.

"I know you won't refuse my invitation Yusai. Come and prove to me you've gotten stronger. I'm waiting."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, we get a deeper look into why Akiyuki doesn't want anything to do with New Domino and why Yusai wants him to come with her. Please review!**


End file.
